Sex, Dreams, and a Boy, Oh My
by AdriDee
Summary: Lois is having dreams that surround a child... ONEshot


**NOTE: **So, here's another story. It's a little naughty, but mostly surrounds dreams that Lois is having. And don't think PERVERTED thoughts over the title please! This story will make a lot more sense in the next two stories that I'm planning on writing. But for you Superman comic fans out there, I think you'll understand it more than the rest. ^_^ ENJOY!

* * *

"Sex, Dreams, and a Boy, Oh My"

(Post-Smallville)

December; 2013

Late at night in Lois' Apartment

Lois Lane rolled over and straddled her fiancé, Clark Kent, with more force. Her kisses became more fierce as their love making quickened.

It had been almost a whole 5 months since the couple had _finally _started having a sex life. And ever since the first time, they _at least _made love 6 times a week. However, this week _had _to break some sort of record because they were doing it more than three times _a day_!

Every day this week they _had_ to do it inside one of the _Planet_'s closets, in the middle of some alley right after Clark--being Metropolis' hero and all--would rescue someone, and once they got to Lois' apartment. Lois would attack Clark and not let him go at all.

Clark never declined, of course. Lois' excitement always managed to manifest into him within seconds.

The couple could not figure out the reason for this sudden joy and enthusiasm. Because it wasn't because they were horny for each other physically, it was something more. Every time Lois saw Clark this week, this certain warmth would erupt inside of her--a happiness that got her excited. Clark would feel the energy off of her immediately. And before both knew it, there they were: naked and their bodies tangled up together.

And right now, was another one of those occasions.

Together, Lois and Clark reached their peak and still clung to each other.

Clark's breathing was coming in pants. He let out a chuckle as he pushed away from her so that he could breathe a little better. "I think I've burned more calories this week than I ever did when I did all of the chores in the barn when I was a kid."

Lois snickered and wrapped her arm around him, not baring to be too separated from him. "I can't help it. Looking at you just…makes me so…." She tried to find the right word, but couldn't.

He couldn't figure it out either. "I know." This feeling was so strange, but so…_joyous _at the same time. It didn't frighten him at all or worry him.

Lois sighed and began to feel her body feel completely wobbly. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Clark. "Night," she mumbled.

He smiled and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Good night."

He too closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

Lois fell deep into dreams almost immediately.

_Cries. They slowly made their way into Lois' ears They were coming from all over the place. But it sounded so far away for some reason._

_Lois looked around her._

_Her surrounding was nothing but a white light. There was nothing around her that gave her _any _evidence where the cries were coming from._

_Lois grew worried as she heard the distant cries. She began to walk around, determined to find out where they were coming from._

_It didn't take her long to notice that the cries were coming from a baby. And the moment she came to that realization, her worry deepened._

_And as she hurried along the white light, the cries became longer, indicating that she was getting closer._

_Lois' legs ran faster and suddenly, she saw a tiny, red and blue crib off in the distance. When she got to it, she looked inside._

_There, in a blue blanket, was a new born baby boy. He had a little but of blond hair growing out of his big head. Lois wasn't baby smart, but she knew that this child couldn't have been more than a few hours old._

_Lois looked around, trying to find some evidence as to where the mother could possibly be. But she didn't find any. Everything was deserted. Nothing in sight, except the child._

_She wanted to go look for the mother, but she couldn't very well leave the child behind unprotected._

_Then, at that moment, the baby began to cry out again. His face looked like a tomato._

_Lois instinctively reached out and took him into her arms. "Shh. Shh. It's ok," she crooned as she began to rock him back and forth. "I'm here. As long as I'm here with you, I won't allow anything to hurt you."_

_It shocked Lois to hear the defendant truth in her spoken words to the child. Not to mention how incredible _warm _he felt in her arms._

_And then, as if by magic, the child silenced right after she had spoken those words. He made a gurgling sound and snuggled into her arms. His face looked as if he was in complete peace there in her arms._

_Something clutched at Lois' heart as she looked down upon this beautiful child. It was as if something was tugging at her heart and taking away her breath right out of her lungs. Tears suddenly hit her._

"_You two look beautiful," said a low and tender voice from ahead of her._

_Lois shot her head straight up and saw who it was._

_Clark was walking towards her and the new born with a bright smile across his face. However, his eyes were not on her as they so often were. This time, his eyes were glued onto the child in Lois' arms._

_Lois looked down at the boy and then back at Clark. He was now right in front of them, his arms extended._

_She knew what he wanted and she more than willingly handed over the baby carefully to Clark's arms._

_Lois' eyes darted back and forth between Clark and the baby with such an alien feeling because there inside _Clark's _own eyes was something she had _never _seen before. There was joy and wonder written all over his baby blues. A kind of joy and wonder that was different from all the other times she had seen these feeling in his eyes._

_And Lois couldn't very well ignore the overwhelming emotions that she was feeling as she saw this._

_Then, something hit her as she looked around. This couldn't be real. No place that she knew of was surrounded by nothing but white light._

Lois' eyes snapped open. She looked around frantically and saw that she was in her bedroom.

A sudden coldness hit her right then; her arms felt empty.

"It was a dream," she let out a heavy whisper. The fact in her words made her body turn and her heart broke a little.

She turned to the side and saw that Clark was asleep. He was smiling and in complete peace.

She had the urge to wake him and share the wonderful dream she had. But she quickly decided against it. She didn't want to wake him; he had had a long day at work. Plus, she didn't know how he would react when she told him about the part in the dream where he took the child into his own arms and she had felt those overwhelming feelings.

What would he think then? That she wanted children with him? That she wanted one _now_? What would he do then? Still want to marry her? Would she scare him off?

Lois doubted it. Clark wasn't the type to get scared easy. Plus, she had a feeling that having _tons _of babies were on his list of goals.

She thought about that for a second.

Children.

With Clark.

A fuzzy, warm, and happy feeling touched every inch of her body.

Lois shook her head. She was _not _ready for parenthood. Being a mother had never really crossed her mind in the last 27 years. The only time it would, she knew that she wouldn't be facing that experience _well _into her late 30s, once her career was well established. She was not one of those lunatic females who had children at such an early age and let their lives crumble. She didn't want to lose the opportunity of _having a life_ before bringing a child into this world. Because once that child came, _your _ownlife would be put on hold. And, call her selfish, but she wasn't ready to give up her life yet.

However, something about this child just made her rethink her whole perspective--well, for about a minute after regaining consciousness. He had felt so…_right _in her arms. Yeah, that was the word. _Right_.

Lois sank back into bed and replayed the dream over and over again, remembering every inch of that little boy's face.

With a bright smile, she turned back to Clark. He still looked like he was dreaming of heaven.

Lois pushed back to urge again to wake him. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over her body once again.

Maybe she would tell him in the morning….

Maybe.

------------------

_That Morning…_

In the past half hour, Clark had been observing Lois sleep. Nothing calmed him more than seeing that gorgeous face every morning.

Every day, he found something physically new about her that made him love her more. A hidden scar, a new tiny mole, or a gray hair--he would _never _tell her that, of course.

Lois made little movements then as she fussed a little.

He knew that he had a told of ten seconds before she opened her eyes.

Sure enough, her eyes opened in a few seconds. They adjusted to the light and found their way to him.

Once their eyes met, they smiled at each other.

Clark leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Morning."

She giggled. "Good morning."

He frowned. She never giggled in the morning. "What is it?"

Her smile didn't face. "What do you mean?" She reached over and let her hand roam around his body, another little giggle making its way to her.

He gave a low chuckle. "What are you so happy about?"

She looked at him with seriousness in her eyes. It looked as if she was debating in telling her something.

"What?" he urged with a big smile on his face. He gave her forehead a gentle kiss. "You can tell me anything."

The complete giddiness that she had been feeling only moments ago, faded. She struggled with a smile. "Nothing. Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Lois…." It hurt that she couldn't trust him. "Tell me."

Worry let out of her face. She swallowed hard and looked away, thinking of what to say to him. She _wanted _to tell him about the dream she had had last night, but she didn't want to ruin anything with Clark. They were in such a great place right now, a place she had been _dying _to be in for five years! She'd be dammed if she burned it all to the ground.

"Lois."

She looked up at him and let out a sigh. "Clark…this week has been…." She smiled as she remembered.

He smiled too and blushed a little. "Prodigious."

She bit her lip. "Even _that _is a little underrated."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms closer to her.

"Mostly, it's been _me_." She looked up as she said this. "I just…I don't want you to think that I'm some sort of…horn dog or a sex addict or anything like that. I don't know what came over me, I was just so--"

"Is that what got you so worried?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Her eyes darted down. "Yeah." She didn't look him in the eyes as she told a lie. He would see right through it.

He shook his head as he reached down and kissed her. "And you say _I_ worry too much, Lane." His hands began to explore her body as he reached up her thighs. "You aren't the _only _one that has been a sex addict this week." His tongue began to linger in her chest.

Her breath got caught in her throat as she felt his fingers enter her. Her own fingers pulled at his hairs.

He let out a chuckle as he heard her heart start beating faster.

Another bolt of joy shot through him as he and Lois continued with their lovemaking.

-----------

_One Month Later…._

"Lois?" Clark called to her as he was sitting at her couch and she was across from him, reading a book.

"Mmm?" She didn't look up.

He hesitated before asking the question. It was something that had been bugging him in the last couple of months, but he had been a little too afraid to ask her.

When he didn't say anything right away, Lois took her eyes from her book. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_. "Do you ever think about…the future?"

The question sent her face a frown. "Of course."

He licked his lips. "What do you see?"

The frown turned into a serene smile. "You."

He gave a slight nod. "What else?"

She chuckled. "Going down in history as the Greatest Woman in Journalism."

"And?"

Her frown returned. "What's this about, Clark?" She put down her book and walked over to sit next to him.

He took a big swallow. "Do you ever, you know, think about…children…with me?"

Her heart began to race. She still had not told him about that dream she had had a couple of weeks ago. She gave a slight nod. "Yeah…a few times."

"What do you see? How many?"

The question completely threw her off. _That _was something she had never thought of before. Because every time she thought of kids and Clark…well…she only saw _one _picture. "One."

Clark grinned. "Boy or girl?"

Lois smiled at him. "What do _you_ see?"

"A boy."

"Of course you would," she accused.

He chuckled. "I don't think it's because of some male ego," he informed her. "Every time I imagine you, I keep seeing a boy. I don't know why."

It was as if he was stealing the words right out of her. She leaned over and gave him a peck. "As long as the little brat is healthy is all that matters, Smallville."

"You're right." He leaned in and gave her a full kiss on the lips.

-------------

------------

_October 2017; Lois and Clark's new apartment_

Lois hopped out of the shower, still feeling exhausted. Something about today had drained almost all of her energy and she did not know why.

She tried to ignore it all day, but couldn't. Something was just getting to her. Maybe a nice _long _sleep would make this feeling go away. With that in mind, she changed right away and headed out of her bathroom.

Lois turned off the light and headed to her bed.

Clark put down his paperwork. "Calling it a night?"

She let out a groan as she crawled into bed with him. "Yeah." She gave him a peck and snuggled into her side of the bed. "Night." She took off her engagement and wedding ring off of her finger and placed it on the nightstand.

"Good night, honey." He leaned in and gave her shoulder a kiss as well. When he turned back to turn off the light, he too took off his wedding band and placed it on the nightstand. He placed his head on his pillow and was out in seconds.

It took a while for Lois to fall asleep. But then she finally did….

_She was surrounded by darkness now. Everything around her was black and grey._

_Lois looked around. "Clark!"_

_Even though she felt as if she was in a dream, it felt so real._

_Then, she heard a cry of agony._

_Lois turned towards the sound, horrified by the sound. She heard it again and ran towards it._

_As the cries kept coming, she noticed that the voice was coming from a young boy. He sounded like he was in deep pain._

_Then, as she turned a corner she saw it._

_There, only some yards away, was a little boy who looked no older than 4 years old. His face was bloody and he was rocking himself back and forth, crying his eyes out._

_Lois immediately ran to him. "Hey," she said with a gentle voice as she got close enough to him._

_He flinched as she got close enough. His sobs deepened._

_She decided that touching the young boy was not the best idea. "What's wrong? I promise, I won't hurt you."_

_At those words, he seemed to have calmed. He lifted his face towards her. And at the side of his face, Lois' breath caught._

_He was completely bruised. His little angelic face had been beaten pretty bad. Lois felt as if someone had punched _her _in the stomach. However, she composed her face so that the boy wouldn't see how this was affecting her._

_He continued to stare at her, as if not knowing how to react._

_And then it hit her. This little boy was the same baby boy she had dreamed about some years ago. When she had first dreamed of this beautiful child, he had looked so tranquil and it had sent her a glow. But the picture of him now was just crushing her. He looked in so much pain and agony. The fright in his eyes was breaking her heart._

_She ignored the feeling to take him in her arms and make him feel protected and gave him a small smile. "What's your name?"_

_The little boy seemed to have calmed a bit, his tears forgotten. He opened his mouth to speak, but right then something caught his eye._

_He looked up and a look of terror washed over his face. He got to his feet and began to run off._

_Lois frowned and turned behind her. She saw what the little boy was running from, it was a pair of two tall shadows. And they were making their way to the young boy._

_Lois got to her feet and ran towards the boy. "Wait! Wait!"_

_But the shadows over ran her. They got to him before she did. And to her own horror, when they reached the young boy, the boy let out shrieks of agony._

_The shadows seemed to be abusing him, but she saw no arms or hands._

_Lois ran faster and when she got to them, she began to kick and punch the shadows. However, her body was going through the shadows. She could not do any damage to them._

_That didn't stop her from trying though. She sent punches and kicks as much and as hard as she could. But every time, it failed._

_It took a while for Lois to notice that she was bawling her eyes out. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life._

_Over and over again she was watching this little boy get beaten. His cries were making her heart bleed._

_Soon, her own cries were matching his own._

"Lois? Lois!" Clark was shaking her, wanting her to wake her up from the horrendous nightmare she was having.

"No! NO!!!!" She shrieked out as she sent her arms flying out in punches.

"Lois!" Clark shook her harder.

Suddenly, her wet eyes fluttered open. She looked all around her, wondering where she was now. And where the child was.

"Lois," Clark's voice was more gentle and soothing. "It was a dream, honey. Just a dream." He placed his hands on her face and stroked her.

Lois' sobs did not calm. She was gasping for air now, her body still adjusting.

"Shh," Clark whispered. He continued with his care on her.

It took a few minutes for Lois to be completely calm. When she was, Clark looked at her straight in the eye. "Want to talk about it?"

Her eyes grew wet again. She shook her head. "I don't…want to…_ever_…relive that." Her sobs started again.

Clark nodded quickly and stroked her face again, calming her. "Alright. Alright. I won't bring it up again. Shh."

He took her in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around him as well, hoping that his embrace would relinquish the horrible nightmare she had just had.

He cradled her. "I'm right here. Shh. Go to sleep."

It took a while for her body to feel safe again to get some rest. And thankfully, the nightmare did not come back.

And she did not dare ever bring it up to Clark. She was too afraid of ever remembering that again.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm so glad that it's Winter Break! I have more time on my hands! Won't last long though! So, PLEASE comment ppl! Not sure when the next story will come. But it will center around L&C FINALLY getting hitched. You got evidence here that they are already married at the end of this story, but in the next story it will focus on the engagement and wedding. It will have at least 4 chapters. CAN'T WAIT!_


End file.
